halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Page Restoration
Spartan-026 Taylor Okay my character was deleted, no clue why. Please just restore my character, I worked on it for a month and there was nothing notcanonfriendly about it, other than his tag. His tag was used by another character, whom had 2 paragraphs for him, myne had like 12 sections. Might wanna post that on the main Forum page. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:31, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Oh I though I'd have to paste it here, okay then# The answer is no. I've reviewed it and it features multiple breaks with canon. Have you even read the books? Anyway, this is the end of this arguement. --Ajax 013 22:47, 19 November 2007 (UTC) No this isn't ending! What about you Ajax? You have a ship with 2 super mac canons! 8 other mac canons and it's 7 kilometers long, thats 7 Pillars of Autumn put together, and it has 60 oversized archer pods! Thats impossible! Also what was the matter with my article!? My fricking tag!? this is bull crap and you know it!Smokerules 00:24, 20 November 2007 (UTC) He has a point.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) thank you, and also I was only cited for only my tag nothing else! Thats unfair to delete my article when only 1 problem was identified!Smokerules 00:38, 20 November 2007 (UTC) revive his article, if not that then delete your battleship cause that goes beyond limits.Spartan 112 00:25, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I believe it would be a good idea to revive it, move it to a different number, and then let several people review it before this gets out of hand. Besides, I based my ship on Ajax's, so I have something on the line too. This isn't Smoke and Iron-Hand of Canon's problem now. -- Yes please re-review it, and identify the problems so I can change it! Oh just found out, Ajax's myth class cruiser is 5983 times the size of the Pillar of Autumn!Smokerules 01:04, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Dude, the tag was not the only problem. If you see the article's talk page it outlines more reasons than just the tag. Ex. He was the #1 sniper, which in canon is Linda. Even an idiot can tell that we outlined more than one reason for the Canon Friendliness. PS. His ship may be a tad too powerful, but the name Myth indicates that it is very big and very powerful. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) No you and 2 other people compained about it, never cited it , and that was the only other thing, 2 things not multiple! More than one, you outlined two thats it, you guys act likes theres alot, and no one ever told me change the number one sniper thing! (And P.S. tthe ship isn't just big it's too big! its 5983 times the size of the Autumn thats to big! Tad is an understatement to that's impossible to have!Smokerules 01:31, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Linda was noted as being well known for a sniper rifle, NEVER number one. A ship that large is way too large, i can understand maybe 4x the pillar of autumn, but 5983x! AND WITH Dual SUPER and eight normal is way too large, and has way to many weapons. Spartan 112 01:44, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Dude, Linda was the best SPARTAN-II with the Sniper Rifle. It is stated in the book htat she is the best. As for Ajax's ships, we have talked to him about it, and he has done stuff. Leave it at that and don't try to change the subject. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Excuse Me Okay I'm sorry for going off, just pissed. But the kinks of my account have been fixed other than my tag which I am fixing, and I apology for getting as mad as I did.Smokerules 02:04, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Is this over? Cause if not, I'll review and see what I see wrong. If it's over, can we please move all this to the forum restoration page, and not have anyone put it here anymore? -- My article already been restoed and I re-edited it, everythings fixed.Smokerules 22:37, 20 November 2007 (UTC)